Menghapus Jejakmu
by Emporio Tsuki
Summary: Perasaan Daisuke yang mulai kacau, kenyataan kekasih tak setia. Teman yang senantiasa mendampingi, dan keputusan menghapus jejak dari yang terkasih.
**Character by Akiyoshi Hongo**

 **Main Daisuke Motomiya**

 **Genre, Criminal Romance General.**

 **Rate T**

Aku melangkahkan kakiku cepat. Menghindari semua yang telah ku lihat dalam keseharianku kali ini. Hanya untuk dapat sejenak menghilangkan apa yang ku lihat.

"Oi Dai, pacarmu jalan ama siapa tuh?"

Menoleh untuk melihat, ya dia memang kekasihku. Dia yang berjalan dengan seorang lelaki, kemungkinan seusiaku. Lagi, kembali dia berjalan dengan lelaki lain. Aku hanya membuang muka, tak ingin melihat lebih apa yang terlanjur ku lihat.

"Oh, dia naik mobil cowok itu."

Ya, aku tahu. Kelanjutannya, ya sangat tahu. Pemandangan ini tak hanya sekali dua kali aku lihat. Ini belum terlalu malam, aku tahu kemungkinan tujuannya. Tapi tetap saja, aku tak ingin melihatnya lebih jauh, aku tak ingin melihat kenyataan yang lebih membuatku sakit melihatnya.

##

"Eh kemarin malam?"

"Ya."

"Aku langsung pulang kok. Sumpah, aku tak kemana-mana setelah pulang bekerja, lagian kemarin banyak pekerjaan, jadi capek ya langsung pulang."

Pembohong, aku tahu jadwal pulang kerjamu. Aku juga tahu bagaimana pekerjaanmu. Selalu wajah itu, ekspresi itu yang kamu keluarkan.

"Memang kenapa, Dai-kun?"

"Temanku lihat kamu."

"Oh."ya kata itu juga sering sekali terlontar "Salah lihat mungkin. Aku ada di rumah kok, kalau tak percaya tanya saja orang rumah."

Ya selalu ekspresi wajah tak bersalah dan bagai malaikat bersih yang kamu perlihatkan. Selalu itu, tak tahukah kamu, aku mengetahui semua yang kamu lakukan. Yah setidaknya, tentang kebohonganmu ini.

"Ya."dan aku pastinya "Mungkin salah lihat."mencoba menekan perasaan dan mengalah, tanpa harus mengorek lebih jauh lagi.

"Oh ya Dai-kun, nanti temani belanja ya."ah lagi ya, aku menjadi tempat barang bawaanmu.

##

"Hei."

"Dai-kun."

Kau nampak terkejut, ya mungkin ekspresi wajah yang memang semestinya sih, dimana aku memergokimu keluar dari mobil lelaki lain dari yang sebelumnya, dari yang sebelumnya, dari yang sebelumnya, dari yang sebelumnya, dari yang sebelumnya, dari yang sebelumnya, dari yang sebelumnya, dari yang sebelumnya lagi.

"Pacarnya ya?"

Aku mengangguk mendapati pertanyaan dari pengantarmu.

"Beruntungnya dirimu."

Haha, pujian yang di campur sindiran. Kamu mengejekku.

"Mau makan?"

Kamu mengangguk, menerima tawaranku. Orang yang mengantarmu hilang entah kemana dengan mobil mewahnya. Kau dan aku "Maaf ya, aku hanya bisa menemanimu dengan berjalan."

"Dai-kun bicara apa, tak apa kan."kau tersenyum lebar, sebuah senyum menawan yang aku sukai, sekaligus juga ku benci.

"Malah lebih romantis begini."

##

"Dai-kun tak percaya."

Aku menoleh ke lain tempat, untuk saat ini, aku mencoba marah.

"Dia hanya rekan kerja, tadi kan hujan, jadi dia berbaik hati mengantarku pulang."

Pintar, lidah juga bibirmu benar-benar pandai dalam mengolah perintah otakmu untuk memanfaatkan keadaan.

"Sumpah Dai-kun."

"Dengan berpegangan tangan setelah keluar mobil."

"Dia memang terkenal orang yang gentle. Di kantor begitu julukannya. Maka sudah jadi ke biasaannya saat gadis penumpangnya turun dia pasti menyambutnya dengan membukakan pintu."

Hah, kalau aku tak keluar dari balik pagar, mungkin kamu sudah berciuman dengannya.

"Dai-kun marah?"

Ya, dengan ekspresi wajah yang jarang ku keluarkan harusnya kamu tahu aku sekarang bagaimana.

"Dai-kun, jangan kekanakan deh. Aku tak ada apa-apa dengan dia."

Kekanakan ya, mungkin sih. Aku dan kamu memang sudah bukan anak muda lagi. Dewasa.

"Kalau tak mau aku di antar orang lain, harusnya Dai-kun yang jemput dong."

Kau mulai meluapkan emosi ya.

"Dengan mobil misalnya. Biar aku tak kehujanan dan kedinginan."

Akhirnya keluar juga, pembawaan harta kekayaan yang tak pernah ku dengar darimu. Dari orang yang biasanya mengatakan harta tak ada apa-apanya asal kita selalu bahagia bersama.

"Masuk yuk. Dingin kan."

Aku menekan kembali emosiku, mungkin cukup untuk kecemburuanku saat ini. Wajahmu yang saat ini sedikit masam melewatiku, namun tanganmu memegang tanganku, menuntunku untuk masuk rumah.

"Dingin."membuka baju luarmu yang nampak sangat ketat "Dai-kun, hangatkan aku ya."

##

"Hei."

Mungkin ini kebiasaan baruku, aku tak pernah menyentuh sedikitpun minuman memabukkan ini selama hidupku. Yah sejak kita mulai bekerja, aku mulai menyentuh minuman ini.

"Daisuke-kun, kau terlalu banyak minum."

Biarlah, aku ingin melupakan apa yang terjadi, kemarin, kemarinnya lagi, kemarin-kemarinnya lagi, kemarin-kemarinnya lagi dan seluruh kemarin-kemarin yang telah ku lalui sejak mengetahui sebuah dusta dalam hubungan tali kasihku.

"Daisuke-kun ayo pulang, ku antar kamu ke tempatmu."

"Hikari-chan."

Sebuah pikiran, pikiran saat mabuk? Entahlah, mungkin aku memang mabuk. "Apa yang harus ku lakukan."

"Entahlah. Kamu mencintainya kan?"

Cinta ya, mencintainya ya. Ya, aku sangat mencintai kekasihku. Rasa cinta yang menggerogoti seluruh tubuhku, mimpi buruk di setiap malamku.

"Tapi ya, aku tak berhak bicara seperti ini sih. Ada baiknya Daisuke-kun melepaskan tali kekangnya."

Melepaskannya, ada benarnya ada juga salahnya. Benar karena aku akan terlepas dari semua mimpi buruk dan sakit hatiku. Dan salah karena aku tak sanggup melepaskan tali kekang yang sudah terpasang sejak lama, tali kekang yang sangat ku cintai.

"Jujur saja. Aku benar-benar tak tahan melihatnya, Daisuke-kun yang ku kenal bukan lagi Daisuke-kun yang biasanya. Kamu sudah terlalu banyak menderita karena cinta."

Menderita sekali, sangat menderita.

"Hikari-chan."

Sepertimu yang bermain di belakangku. Maka adil kan bila aku juga melakukan hal yang sama. Kau bersama rekan kerjamu, aku pun sama. Adil kan bila sekarang aku ini mencumbu teman sejak kecilku, seperti kamu bercumbu dengan semua lelaki yang memberi kamu boncengan dengan mobilnya.

Adil kan bila sekarang ini, aku sama sepertimu. Adil kan aku melakukan hubungan badan dengan teman sejak kecilku seperti kamu berhubungan badan dengan para lelaki itu.

##

Inilah puncaknya.

"KAU BERSELINGKUH! JANGAN KIRA AKU TAK TAHU!"

Emosiku memuncak. Selama ini aku tahu, hanya saja aku takut melihatnya. Tapi aku sekarang melihatmu bercumbu dengan lelaki lain di depan mataku, tepat. Dengan jarak tak lebih dari tiga meter.

"D-D-Dai-kun."kau tergagap "Aku Bisa menjelaskannya."

Menekan kembali emosi, mendengar penjelasan darimu yang benar-benar tak masuk akal dan terdengar sekali penuh celah kebohongan.

"Aku...aku..."

Kau menangis, tersedu-sedu. Deras air mata keluar dari matamu, membasahi wajahmu.

"Aku tak ingin berpisah. Aku..."

Kata selanjutnya aku tahu. Mempertimbangkan kembali alasan tak masuk akal darinya. Mencoba kembali memperbaiki apa yang sudah terjadi. Aku memang tak ingin berpisah dari dirinya.

##

"Berapa waktu yang berlalu sejak permintaan maaf dan janji tak akan mengulangi lagi?"

Berapa? Aku tak tahu, seminggu? Sebulan? Kurasa belum terlalu lama.

"Yah, aku tak berhak mengatakannya sih. Itu pilihanmu."

Itu memang pilihanku. Pilihan yang salah rupanya. Sebuah keputusan dari penekanan emosiku karena rasa cinta yang terlalu dalam.

"Lihat dirimu Daisuke-kun."

Lihat diriku. Kenapa diriku. Cerminkah, aku butuh cermin untuk melihat sosokku.

"Orang tersuram yang aku kenal."

Sesuram itu ya.

"Aku terlalu kasihan padamu. Kamu teman terbaikku, aku teman yang paling peduli padamu. Daisuke-kun, pilihanmu memang hanya satu. Hapus jejaknya."

Menghapus jejaknya. Seperti sebuah tombol menyalakan pemutar video. Seluruh kilas balik rasa manis hubungan, juga rasa pahit hubunganku dan dirinya. Dan saat ku sadarai, hanya hubungan pahitlah yang banyak terputar.

"Wah. Kamu memang butuh cermin sekarang."

Mungkin.

"Hikari-chan."

"Ya."

"Kamu akan terima semua yang akan kulakukan, kan?"

"Bila maksudmu menampungmu. Ya, aku akan menerimanya."

Aku menyukai ini, sebuah senyum baru yang sangat menenangkan dan membuatku semangat dan mantap. Aku akan menghapus jejakmu dari kehidupanku.

##

"Dai-kun."

Kenapa wajahmu seperti itu.

"Maafkan aku. Hentikan."

Memohon kembali dengan air mata. Apa yang ku lihat sebenarnya sih di waktu itu, jelas-jelas air mata penuh kebohongan yang dia alirkan saat itu. Sama seperti saat ini.

"Dai-kun."

Percuma menatapku dengan mata penuh air itu. Ah, aku ingin menjilat air matanya.

"He-hentikan. Kumohon."

Ah ada noda merah di ujung jariku, ku jilat saja.

"Jangan lari ketakutan gitu ah."menjegal kakiku padanya.

Suara yang bagus sekali, dentuman yang mantap. Banzai untuk gravitasi bumi.

"Lidah ini ya. Lidah yang penuh kebohongan."

Suara yang indah keluar dari mulutmu, sangat indah sekali. Aku belum pernah mendengarnya selama hubungan kita dari bibirmu ini. "Kau berbakat bernyanyi ya."

"Sadar diri Dai-kun. Kemana akal sehatmu."

Kemana ya "Akal ku sehat kok."

Mencoba berlari lagi "Hei, tahukah kamu. Ini ruang isolasi untukmu."

Mencengkeram bahunya, melemparnya ke belakangku. Lagi-lagi suara dentuman mantap ku dengar. "Ini ya."kuinjak saja deh "Lubang kenikmatan yang sudah di pakai banyak lelaki di luar sana."

Suaramu mengaduh "Hei. Sudah banyak burung surga dunia yang masuk lubang ini kan."kau bungkam, hei aku tak senang melihatnya "Jawab."aw suaranya menjerit sangat enak terdengar bersamaan ku menekan lubang kenikmatan ini.

"Jawab dong sayang."

"Iya!Iya."

Hmmph begitu. "Ck-ck. Dasar bitch."memutar-mutar apa yang selalu ku pegang sejak aku memulai acara penghapusan jejakmu "Ah kalau ini masuk gimana ya."

Haah, benar. Ekspresi wajah itu, ekspresi wajah itu. Aku ingin melihatnya "Bagaimana, enak?"

"TIDAK! DAI-KUN HENTIKAN. SAKIIIIITT!"

"Eh, biasanya juga keenakan. Hanya perlu membiasakan diri saja dari yang tumpul ke yang lancip tajam."

Aneh ya, biasanya aku juga selalu pemanasan, dan melihat kekasihku ini selalu kumasukkan benda pada lubang kenikmatannya, biasanya aku selalu merasakan napsu ingin segera menggunakan lubangnya. Tapi sekarang tidak ya, sekarang malah aku merasakan napsu lain.

"Ah berdarah."

"Dai-kun."

Hummph, aku ingin sekali tertawa. Aku bugilin saja deh, kasihan celananya jadi robek gara-gara ku tusuk paksa. Eww, tubuhnya menggiurkan nih. Tubuhmu memang yang terindah, jujur, aku tak bohong.

"Dai-kun."sesenggukan, kayak perempuan saja? Ah atau memang? "Ampuni aku."

"Kau tahu kan. Aku agak jago berantem."kakiku kuinjak pada tangan kirinya, suaranya benar-benar mantap. Tulang patah dan suara nyanyiannya bersambut menjadi satu.

"Kau tahu juga, pisau ini lumayan loh."mengelus-elus pisau "Sudah ku asah tadi."

Bila memang wajah paling cantik darimu selama berhubungan denganmu, aku sangat ingin memilih yang sekarang ini. Wajahmu benar-benar memancarkan kilauan yang sangat menarik, kilauan yang membuatku "Tersenyum lagi."

Dari atas seperti ini, aku benar-benar tak bosan memperhatikan wajahmu yang rupawan. "Ah kepeleset."pisauku terjatuh, sengaja ku jatuhkan atau tepatnya ku lempar kencang dan menancap di perutnya "Gravitasi benar-benar mantap ya. Pisaunya sampai menancap dalam."berjongkok dan menikmati suara nyanyian dari dekatnya.

Menginjak pisau yang menusuk perutnya, makin dalam. Makin dalam. Aku tak pernah merasakan ini, selama bermain denganmu aku selalu lembut memperlakukanmu, tapi di kasari nikmat juga ya.

"Hei. Lihat."air liurku menetes, mendekatkan pada mulutnya "Liurku sampai menetes-netes begini."

Kenapa kamu tak mau menerimanya, biasanya juga rakus menerima liurku. "Sudah tak sabar ya."

Kucabut lagi pisaunya. "Kita selesaikan."

Suara pisau menembus dadanya, semburan bercak merah yang banyak saat ku tarik lagi pisaunya, mirip sekali saat kamu mencapai puncakmu bermain kehangatan. Suaramu pun sama, seperti tiap-tiap kita berhubungan badan, semakin ke puncak, suaramu semakin merendah. Seperti sekarang, suara nyanyianmu semakin rendah, rendah, rendah,rendah dan ... Hilang.

Wahai cermin. Aku menatap lurus ke depan, sebuah pantulan dari cermin yang menghadap padaku "Seperti itukah wajahku."menatap pantulannya, wajahku yang menyiratkan kebebasan dan penghilangan belenggu yang menyiksa jiwaku.

Menatap kembali tubuhmu yang dihiasi warna merah yang pekat. Menghela napas "Aku tak hanya menghapus jejakmu dariku. Tapi juga dari dunia ini." Berjongkok dan memeluk tubuhnya yang masih hangat namun aku tahu telah meredup nyawa "Selamat tinggal Takuya Kanbara-kun."

##

"Jadi?"

"Begitulah."

Menyendokkan makanan di depannya "Kau lakukan menghapus jejaknya?"

"Ya."meminum isi gelas yang sangat enak bagiku.

"Anggur ternikmat yang pernah kuminum."Hikari mengangkat gelas setelah meminumnya. "Bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang?"

"Baik sekali."

"Bagus."Hikari tersenyum manis sekali padaku "Senang Daisuke-kun sudah kembali ke jalan seharusnya."

Aku hanya nyengir. Mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantung celanaku dan memberikannya pada Hikari. Tanda tanya sepertinya mampir di wajahnya "Mau kau pakai? Kuharap mau sih."

Menatap benda yang ku berikan "Boleh."masih menatapnya "Aku jadi Futa dong."

Mengeluarkan benda lainnya, dan meletakkan di meja, di tengah-tengah antara aku dan Hikari. Hikari menatap benda yang ku keluarkan lagi "Kanbara-kun. Senjatanya ku ambil alih ya."

Kuambil lagi setelah ku tunjukkan, memainkannya dengan melempar-lempar di udara "Hikari."

"Ya?"

"Sebagai langkah akhir penghapusan jejaknya. Besok kita makan isi kepala Takuya."

 **END**


End file.
